


Brains Over Brawn

by rata2



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by a quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rata2/pseuds/rata2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best way to fight back is using ordinary scientific facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains Over Brawn

Dear Diary,

It's not every day that I get a chance to set the record straight with someone that I really had a strong dislike for. Thankfully with Detective Gordinsky I got to do so.

When he held his hand out for me to shake, I got my revenge. I simply told him that the number of germs that we would be exchanging when we shook hands would be staggering. Then, while he was still tying to understand what I was saying, I told him that, "we would be safer off kissing." I loved seeing his face when I said that.

Once again brains win over brawn.

S. R.

**Author's Note:**

> (Notes: Who, else besides me liked that little scene at the beginning of the episode: "Restoration?")


End file.
